My Kind of Love
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: AU/non AU, you decide. Their longing, their uneasiness, their kind of love. YAOI! No Lemon! ZoSan. ZoSan. hope you enjoy


**Badump tsstt~ and here I'm back with Song Fic~**

 **I know everybody will notice that I got this idea of the story from a certain song. Though I'll keep it a secret 'till you finish the whole story.**

 **I'm still freakin crazy and worship this pair so, for those who also worship this pairing, enjoy~**

 **For those who isn't, I hope I managed to make you do so *wink***

 **Zoro will always Seme, Sanji will always Uke (in my story -de gozaru)**

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **ZORO'S SIDE**

"I'll be back in no time." That was the last words you said to me. Though I know it wasn't an empty word, it still made me uneasy. These past days, you haven't contact me. Feels like you forget about me completely. You make me extremely worried about you and it drive me crazy. I know you had to, but part of me didn't willing to let you go alone. I know they are your family, but I also know you have those nasty memories with them. And I know they forced you to married that random no-name b*tch. I freakin know you would turn that down, and that's why you have to go back. Your stupid ego won't let you hurt that girl. I fuckin know you prefer to be hurt than hurting her. But, what is this uneasiness inside my chest. I keep thinking about you every day and every night. The constrict in my heart won't go. I don't know how to stop this. I maybe a possessive jerk who have hot tempered. I maybe an idiot who is crazy for you. You are my everything and I'm lost without you. I am nothing without you.

I know I'm fucked up, but I am the fucked up you need. We are perfectly imperfect, and now that we both are together, we are completing each other. So please... Don't leave me. Please don't make me continue living without you by my side. Just shut your mind and let your heart decide. If you were worried about me, please don't. Cause I know, as long as I have you, as long as you are by my side, I could surpass anything and everything. Because you are the reason I am strong and I keep stronger every passing day.

I know I am a mess, I maybe am a trouble for you, but carved this in the very depth of your mind, there will be no one gonna love you better than me. Because I know, you've drowned too deep from my love and I'm not gonna save you just to give you up to some idiots. Even if one day you decide to break free from me, remember this. I'll find you, anywhere, everywhere, I'll find you and I might kill your new-found lover.

Don't go, please stay by my side. I won't trade this relation for anything, even it means I have to face the whole world, I'll gladly do so, because what we have now is irreplaceable. Because your love is my everything. Because without you noticing, you have already turned into my life. You are my reason to live. You are the air of my lungs. You are my very soul. And because I know nobody gonna love me better than you.

 **SANJI'S SIDE**

I know you worried about me. These past days were hell and I tried my best to settle all of these by my own. Though it's hard, I keep going on. Because I know you are waiting for me. All of these people in this room, nobody can stop my mind going back and forth to you. I keep seeing you in my mind; the way you smirk, the way you call me passionately, the way your body move, the way you kiss me. I miss you, miss you so much, it hurts. I want to run as fast as I could, run back to your loving hug, to your burning love. But no, I keep my damn ego, hindering our togetherness. I keep those fake masks on my face, smiling a fake smile, cherishing an empty heart, adorning a fake love. I hate this, all of these. I miss our bickering, our stupid quarrel, our banter, your stupid joke, your lame sweet words; everything you do are honest and true. I don't have to hide anything from you, so do you.

Yes there is love, yes there is passion, but of course we fight, we argue, we clash against each other. There was time when I was wrong, but I stubbornly blame it all to you. That damn ego of mine. I am cranky, I am delicate, I am a short-tempered bastard. But you don't care, you love me anyway, you love every side of me. I hope you know, I do feel sorry for all of my stubbornness, my ego and my pride. I'm sorry I make everything so difficult for us.

I know I'm fucked up, but I am the fucked up you love. Our love is different from anybody else. We have this unique kind of love and I like every bit of it. We are perfectly imperfect, and now that we both are together, we are completing each other. Just please don't end this. Please don't go, please hold on. Please fight for me, cause I can't continue without you. Because I know you love me, I know you are too stubborn to let me go.

Please don't leave, please stay with me and forever hold me. Don't worry about us, cause I'm going to make things better, I won't let you down. Even I have to face the whole world, I'll make this up. I'll make things better, so we can be together again, so I can forever in your comforting hug again, inseparable. Because I love you too very much that you've drunk in my love. Because you know, nobody gonna love you better than me. Because I know, your love is drug and I'm addict to it and nothing can save me anymore. And because I know, nobody gonna love me better than you.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - END - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

 **And that's all folks!**

it's like the shortest story I've ever done ;) I managed to make a short story yeay! Because I'm so messed up, I always ended stray longer than it needed too.

Well anybody can guess the song I'm inspired from? *wink2*

I know you do. Easy breezy~

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
